My Little Monster: Scaring is Magic
by IckisPony
Summary: When Ickis discovers a portal that can lead a monster to an entirely different universe, he, Oblina and Krumm sneak in at night and get teleported there. But Ickis soon learns that sometimes prohibited adventure can also lead to disaster, especially in Equestria.


It was a normal, peaceful, slightly windy afternoon for the people of New York City. With the white, puffy clouds in the sky, the smell of the spring flowers beginning to bloom, and the bright sun gleaming over the city, it was expected to be a bright, beautiful day. But not for the students of the Monster Academy, which was located underneath the dump known as Fresh Kills Landfill. That meant they would have to take advantage of the nice day and scare many humans, just like they did for most of their assignments. But first things first, class time. "Now, students," the head master of the Academy, the Gromble, said. "What are the things that you always have to remember in order to successfully blah blah blah..." Ickis, a monster student who attends the Academy, was paying little to no attention to what the Gromble was saying. He was drawing random pictures on a blank sheet of paper, completely tuning out his head master and focusing himself on creating funny little doodles. It was a good thing it appeared that he was taking notes, too, or else he probably would get snorched... for the third time this week. Just then, a little gust of wind somehow blew over Ickis' paper, even though they were underground and there were no windows. He tried to snatch it, but it blew away from him and went all the way to the front of the classroom, next to a dirt wall that appeared to have something glowing from behind it. "My paper!" Ickis screeched. "YOUR paper, Master Ickis?" The Gromble said, picking it up and looking at the crudely drawn doodles Ickis made. "This is not art class, Master Ickis. You are here to LEARN. Either that, or you can go discuss it with the Snorch." The Snorch, an intimidating monster, glared at Ickis and growled at him. Ickis yelped, and sat back in his seat. "Point taken, sir," he mumbled. The Gromble cleared his throat. "As I was saying, class, in order to-,"

"Wait!" Ickis yelled. "What IS it, Master Ickis?" The Gromble said, losing his patience. "What is that?" Ickis pointed at the glowing light coming from the back of the wall. You could only see a little bit of it. The rest was completely behind the wall and not visible. The other monster students stared at the mysterious light in amazement, murmuring in awe. "ENOUGH!" The Gromble yelled, and the students stopped talking. "Behind this wall is a DARK, AWFUL, absolutely TERRIFYING portal that leads one to a place that NO MONSTER EVER WANTS TO GO!" He took a breath. "Any monster who is FOUND trying to enter it will be severely punished and possibly EXPELLED. Do you all UNDERSTAND?!" The monster students nodded quickly and nervously. "Alright, then," The Gromble said in an all of a sudden perky mood. "Class dismissed!" The monster students left for their next class in a hurry. Well, with the exception of Ickis and his two best friends who he was sitting next to: Oblina and Krumm. "Guys, can you believe it?" Ickis said enthusiastically. "I believe that we are going to be LATE if we don't get moving to our next class!" Oblina said. "Oh, calm down, Oblina," Ickis hissed. "It's a PORTAL that leads to somewhere no monster has ever been before! We should go in it right now!" "No, Ickis!" Oblina said. "We must get going to our next class. We will discuss this 'portal' tonight in the dorm room." Ickis sighed. "Alright, FINE, Oblina," he said, and the three monsters were off to their next class.

That night, the three monsters were in the dorm room, with Ickis and Oblina arguing back in forth about the portal. Poor Krumm just sat there silently, having to listen to it all. Ickis was trying to convince Oblina that they should go in, while Oblina came with a comeback that said, "Do you WANT to get expelled? The Gromble specifically said no monster is EVER allowed in there!" "But think about it," Ickis said calmly, "The Gromble also said no monster has ever BEEN in there, either. That means if we go in there, we'll be the first monsters ever to go into a different world! And besides, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like we're gonna die if we go in there. Obviously it has to lead somewhere." Oblina argued, "But haven't you learned from your past mistakes? What if something bad happens as USUAL when you try stuff like this?" "But this is different, Oblina, it's a PORTAL. I didn't even think those really existed. It's a ONCE in a lifetime oppurtunity, guys! Get excited! What have we got to lose?"

"Our education."

"Look, Oblina, are you in or not?"

Oblina thought about it for a second, then with careful consideration she decided to reluctantly give in, "Yes. I am... in." "Great!" Ickis said. "Let's go right now!" "Ugh, I've got a bad feeling about this," Oblina said to herself. And at that moment, the three friends opened the door and headed towards the classroom to find the portal. The hallways were dark and they had to be very careful not to wake up anyone else, especially The Gromble. They were practically tip-toeing to the classroom, so it took them a few minutes to get there. Suddenly, Ickis heard a noise. "What was that?" Ickis asked. "I thought I heard something." Ickis looked around, but couldn't really see anything. After a moment of looking around, he kept walking, until he accidentily stepped on something. "OW!" he screamed. "Ickis! What is it?" Oblina quietly screamed. "I... I think I stepped on somebody's glasses," he said. "They're not mine." "Forget about the glasses, Ickis," Oblina said. "Let's go." When they finally to the class, they could finally breathe again. "We made it, guys," Ickis whispered. "I thought we would've gotten caught for sure." Krumm looked around the classroom, unable to see much of anything. "Ugh, this place is scary at night." "Well, obviously it's going to be scary, Krumm! This IS a monster academy, after all," Ickis snapped. "Be quiet, you two!" Oblina demanded. "Let's just find the portal, find out what's in it and go back to bed. I cannot STAND this much longer!" "What's the rush?" Krumm asked, leaning on the wall. "It's not like- AAAHH!" Krumm screamed. His hand was beginning to disappear inside the wall. He was leaning right on the part of the wall that the portal was behind! "Krumm!" Ickis and Oblina yelled simultaneously, and grabbed their friend's other arm for dear life. "Hang on, Krummy!" Oblina said. Krumm was trying hard not to get sucked in, but the force was just too powerful. "I-I don't think I can!" Krumm yelled. The noise from the portal was getting louder and louder. Tiny little bolts of lightning were getting larger and larger. Krumm was shocked by one, then Oblina, then Ickis. "Ickis! What should we do?!" Oblina asked. "How should I know? I'm-," the portal got strong, and the three monsters fell right in. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed, and in a few seconds they were teleported to an unfamiliar world...

The monsters came out the other side, tumbling on to the grounds of a castle, flying out a window and landing hard on the ground with loud thumps. They were all light headed and dizzy, having no idea what they had just gotten themselves into. Ickis was the first one to get up and notice the unfamiliar surroundings. "Oh, gosh, you guys... where are we?" he asked. Oblina was the second to get up, then Krumm. They all looked around, disgusted with all the cutesy little places they were now surrounded by. There were houses that were small and simple, colorful green grass, and animals everywhere. "Whatever this place is," Krumm said, "it's giving me the creeps." "Now let's all calm down," Oblina said. "We are- oh my goodness!" "What?" Ickis and Krumm asked. "You two!" Oblina yelled. "WHAT?" Ickis and Krumm asked again. "You're... different." Ickis was confused. "What do you..." -he looked over at Krumm- "OH MY GOSH, KRUMM! YOU'RE A HORSE!" "So are you!" Krumm said. Oblina looked into a nearby water puddle on the ground and saw that she has become a horse, too. "Um... guys?" she said nervously. "Um, look in here..." Krumm and Ickis looked into the puddle, then screamed. "Oh, GREAT! Just terrific! Guys, we're not horses! We're PONIES!" Ickis' voice became very raspy and high pitched like it usually does when he yells. "Calm DOWN, Ickis," Oblina said. "I'm sure we can find our way home if we just go find the portal again." "Too late," Krumm said, using his hoof to point all the way to the open door of the castle, where the portal had just closed. Ickis was very upset. "What are we going to do?!" "We have to find somepony who can help us!" Oblina said. "Um, Oblina?" Ickis said. "Did you just say 'somepony'?" "Yes, why?" she asked. Ickis paused. "Uh, never mind," he replied, and followed his friends through the pony town in search of somepony -ahem- SOMEONE who could help them.

After about ten minutes of running through the town, they had eventually left the area... and entered a new town altogether. Ickis saw a sign. "Welcome to... Ponyville. Population: Ponies," Ickis read. "Oh great, just what we need: MORE ponies." "Now Icky, it will be fine," Oblina assured. "Those ponies in that last town wouldn't help us because they were snooty. The ones in this 'Ponyville' look a lot more friendly. Let's go find someone here instead." Ickis sighed. "OK, let's look. But if we don't find anyone here, I'm going to lose it!" The three monster ponies ran inside the town. They happened to run by Fluttershy, who was playing with some butterflies in the grass. Fluttershy happened to glance at them. "Oh... my," she said when the monster ponies ran by her, due to their strange appearance.

Back in the three monsters' real world, it was morning, and class was just getting started when The Gromble said, "Has anyone seen Ickis, Oblina and Krumm?" The students looked at each other in confusion, not sure where the three friends could have gone either. Zimbo, another monster student who was the Snorch's friend, though, had a good idea of where they might have gone. He told the Snorch that after class, they would sneak into the portal and retrieve the three friends. The Snorch nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the pony world, the monster ponies couldn't get any help from anyone because they looked so scary. Everyone they asked would either scream, run away in fear, or both. They were starting to lose hope. As they were walking down the sidewalk, Ickis stopped and broke down crying on the ground. "Oh, we're NEVER gonna get home!" he whined. Fluttershy, who had seen them earlier but did not recognize them yet, flew over to Ickis and gave him a big hug. Ickis was trying hard not to let her choke him. "There there, little bunny rabbit," she said sweetly. "It's OK." Ickis shoved her off. "I'm no bunny, LADY!" he said. Just then, Fluttershy remembered them. "Oh, goodness! You three are the peculiar-looking ponies I saw earlier! What town did you three come from?" "New York City," Oblina said. "Oh," Fluttershy said. "Are you from Manehattan?" "WHERE?" the three monsters asked. Fluttershy chuckled. "Oh my, I see you're not from around here at all," Fluttershy said. "But don't worry, my friend Twilight may be able to help you. She's a unicorn who can use great magic." "Wait," Ickis said. "Unicorn ponies can use magic?" "Of course," Fluttershy responded. "It is very efficient." "Oblina," Ickis said. "I think you're one of those unicorn ponies!" Oblina felt the top of her head. "You're right, Ickis! Um, Miss..." "Fluttershy," Fluttershy said quietly. "Fluttershy," Oblina continued, "Can I by any chance be able to use my horn to teleport?" "Well, you would know if you can, so probably not. That one is a tough spell. All unicorns can make things levetate, though. That spell is very easy to do." Oblina concentrated and accidently levetated Ickis. When he was about just four inches off the ground, her magic gave out and he fell hard. "OW!" he said. Fluttershy laughed. "You'll get the hang of it. But for now, let's get to Twilight's house."

At Twilight's house, the three monster ponies were being asked specific questions by, you guessed it, Twilight. She was very interested with the strange-looking ponies and wanted to know all about them. Some examples of some questions were:

"What do you guys eat?" "Garbage."

"Where do you guys sleep?" "In our dorm room underneath a dump."

"What do you guys do for fun?" "We scare people."

Twilight was confused yet fascinated at the same time. Oblina figured it was about time to cut to the chase, though. "Listen, Miss Twilight, we have come from a different universe unlike yours. We are actually monsters who turned INTO ponies when we arrived in this universe. We need to get back to our monster academy in our OWN universe!" "This is amazing," Twilight said, taking notes on a notepad with her magic. "Real monsters, huh? Well, that explains why you make such strange-looking ponies. Well, lucky for you, I can help. Did you guys come from a portal inside of a castle?" The three monsters nodded. "Then I know how to get you guys home. I would ask Princess Celestia to re-open the portal so you guys could get home, but she is far to busy this week to help me with anything. That means that we need to gather the rest of my friends so we can use the Elements of Harmony to re-open the portal for you and stop the attack." "What attack?" Ickis asked. "There have been rumors that this giant robot has been destroying cities all over Equestria. The rumors started just earlier today! I'm not sure if the rest of my friends heard what's going to happen, though, so I was going to go get them all today anyway. Let's go, guys!" As the ponies walked out the door, Spike stared at the three monster ponies and mumbled, "Weird monsters is more like it."

Back in Canterlot, the portal inside the castle let out a couple more monsters. They tumbled out the window just like Ickis, Oblina and Krumm and fell to the ground. The first monster got up. "Snorch, are you OK?" he asked his monster friend, who was still lying on the ground. "Yes, you're going to be fine. What is this place?" Zimbo looked around and saw a bunch of ponies walking around. He looked into the same puddle Oblina did in the beginning and gasped. "Snorchy, we've turned into ponies! This is awful! We cannot be ponies!" The Snorch tried to get up, still plenty dizzy from the impact, he fell back down, this time on Zimbo. They began rolling down a steep street, then down a hill. "AAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed. They finally stopped rolling once they got down the hill and hit a huge sign. Zimbo read it, then said, "Ponyville, huh? This must be where Ickis and his friends wandered to. I will go search for them in the sky, Snorch. You stay here just in case they come back here. I will be back soon." Zimbo opened his wings and took off into the sky.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Fluttershy, Ickis, Oblina and Krumm were on their way to get Rarity. They were about halfway there when Ickis said, "Krumm, did you know that you have wings?" "I do?" Krumm asked. "Yeah, they're, like, both closed. But they're wings, I can tell. Try them out!" "Um, OK," Krumm replied, and attempted to fly. He wasn't very good at it, but he managed to keep himself a few feet off the ground for a little bit. "Wow!" Ickis said. "I wonder what special power I have!" "Oh, you don't have a special power, Ickis," Fluttershy said. "Yeah," Twilight said. "You're an earth pony. Which means that you can't fly or anything." "That's not fair!" Ickis complained. "I think I would be a unicorn pony, or something. But an earth pony? That's boring." "Calm down, Ickis," Fluttershy said. "There's nothing wrong with being an earth pony. Our friends Applejack and Pinkie Pie are earth ponies, and they're amazing!" "If you say so," Ickis sighed. Just then, the five ponies arrived at Rarity's boutique. Twilight rang the door bell, and a few moments later Rarty came out. She was holding some thread and yarn with her magic, and she looked exhausted. "Oh, Twilight dear, can you wait for just a moment? I've been very busy today doing-," she stopped and looked at Oblina. "Oh my goodness, dear, I absolutely adore that shade of red! What kind of lipstick is that?" "Oh, I found bought it a while ago from this very disgustingly monstrous store," Oblina replied. Rarity paused for a moment and said, "Riiiight." She cleared her throat, "So, have you ever considered changing your hair style a bit? I would suggest a little more volume." "I thought about it before, but then I decided not to." "If you come by my boutique some other time, I can style it." "Oh, that sounds wonderful! I can tell you are a real fashion expert." "Oh, why thank you...," "GUYS!" Ickis yelled. "I can't stand this anymore! We need your help, Rarity, okay?" "For what, little rabbit pony?" she asked. Ickis growled at the rabbit comment, but replied, "I'll explain as we walk to Sugarcube Corner."

Zimbo was still searching for the three monsters when he noticed a rainbow colored pony busting clouds. He figured maybe she could help him. He flew toward the pony and got right into her face. "I command you to tell me where the rabbit-looking, black and white striped, and the smelly ponies are right now!" "What are you, some kind of spy?" the rainbow pony asked. "I never saw any of those ponies today. I was too busy cloud bustin' and flyin' around town." Zimbo sighed and explained the situation to the rainbow pony. "Hmm, sounds like you're in a tough little situation, my monster pony Zimbo," she said. "Quite frankly, though, I don't really like your attitude. But I like your determination. So here's what Rainbow Dash is gonna do for you: We're gonna race. All the way around Ponyville and back. If you win, I'll help you find your friends. If I win, I won't. Deal?" Zimbo nodded. "Deal." "OK," Rainbow Dash said. "Ready... set... GO!" Both ponies took off in a flash, leaving behind different colored streaks of their own.

In the opposite world, the Gromble had to cut class short so he could find Ickis, Oblina and Krumm. He and a bunch of other students looked in the hallways, the cafeteria, and the library. Finally, the Gromble figured they had to be in their dorm room, no doubt causing trouble as usual. He went down the hallway, and opened the door. "What are you three doing this ti-," he began to say, until he saw that all three of them were not present in the dorm room. Then he remembered the obvious: of course they had to have gone in the portal he had mentioned yesterday! The Gromble yelled, "ICKIS!" and went back to the classroom to enter the portal and get the students out.

At Sugarcube corner, before the other ponies arrived, Pinkie Pie was busy making lots of yummy strawberry frosted cupcakes for some ponies in Canterlot who had ordered some. She had to go deliver them right away, since they were due at three o'clock, and it was almost 2:50. So, when she finished frosting the cupcakes and adding the sprinkles, she put the cupcakes in a sealed package and hopped out the door with it in her mouth. After about five minutes of trotting down the sidewalk, she managed to get to the beginning of Ponyville, when she saw a big, unfamilar, strange-looking pony standing there. Pinkie got excited and wanted to meet the new pony. "Hi there!" she said happily. "I see you're not from around here! Well, my name is Pinkie Pie and I like to bake and I have lots of friends want to here their names I can tell you all about them blah blah blah...," the Snorch, who was the pony Pinkie was talking to, didn't know how to respond. One, because she wouldn't be able to understand him, and two, because she wouldn't stop talking. So, he just stood there, even when she was completely done talking. "You don't talk much, do you?" Pinkie asked. The Snorch said nothing. "Hey, do you wanna here a joke?" The Snorch failed to respond again. "Yay! OK, why did the chicken cross the road?" The Snorch shrugged. "To get to the other side! Get it? Tee hee!" Pinkie Pie hopped on to the Snorch's back. The Snorch actually smiled, and started to enjoy the enthusiastic pony. "Weeee!" Pinkie said. "Can I ride on your back for a little bit! It's sooo fun!" The Snorch smiled again.

When the ponies arrived at Sugarcube Corner, they opened the double doors and saw chaos inside. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were frantically taking orders from a bunch of impatient ponies, needy for their cupcakes. "She was supposed to be back TWENTY MINUTES ago!" Mrs. Cake said. "We've been taking orders from everypony and she hasn't com back yet! I don't know what could have distracted her!" "We would've been here sooner," Ickis mumbled, "if Oblina and Rarity wouldn't have stopped at every single store on the way here!" "They had lovely purses," Rarity argued. "Now stop being such an annoying little pain." "Oh, I'M the annoying pain?" Ickis snapped. "What about YOU and your-," Oblina interrupted with an, "ENOUGH!" The two ponies stopped arguing. "Enough of this bickering. We must go find Pinkie Pie right now since we still have two more ponies to find after that!" "Oblina's right," Twilight said. "We must hurry and find her!" The ponies took off, even though Mrs. Cake shouted, "Wait! You're not gonna help us take these orders?"

Zimbo and Rainbow Dash were neck and neck. Both ponies were almost to the finish line. Zimbo was starting to go a little slower, though, while Rainbow Dash accelerated in front of him. "See ya at the finish line!" she yelled. "That is... if you make it there at all! Ha ha!" she flew out of sight. Zimbo got angry. He sped up a little bit, but he couldn't keep up. He was about to give out, when he decided to just push himself as fast as he could, even if he was out of breath. So he forced himself forward, getting closer and closer to Rainbow Dash. The wind was pushing into his face so strong that he had to close his eyes. The wind became more visible by the second, and he began to stretch thinner and thinner. Electricity formed around him. Rainbow Dash happened to look over. "What the...?" she said as she looked at the other pony. Zimbo continued to go further and further until...

BOOM!

A green, brown and yellow rainbow streak of colors lit up the sky with a stink cloud sonic boom behind it. He flew right past Rainbow Dash and beat her to the finish line in ten seconds flat. Soon, the colors stopped coming out of him and he stopped at the finish line. Rainbow Dash got there a little after him. "No fair!" she said. "How did you... ugh, whatever. Fine. A deal's a deal. My friend Twilight might be able to use her magic or something to get your friends back, alright?" Zimbo nodded. "Fair enough. Lead me to the magic pony," he said. The two of them flew on their way to Twilight's house.

Meanwhile, the Gromble had entered the portal and made it to Ponyville. "Oh, I should've KNOWN those three would come in here! What was I thinking? I shouldn't have told them about the portal. OF COURSE they would go in it!" The Gromble said to himself, when he noticed the Snorch playing with a pink colored, energenic pony. "Snorch? Is that you?" he asked. The Snorch turned around, and walked to the Gromble. "Oh, great," the Gromble said. "You made a pony friend." "Yay!" Pinkie Pie said. "Another weird-looking pony!" she hopped off of the Snorch and on to the Gromble's face. "Ugh!" he grunted. "And where are the others?" A couple miles away, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and the monster ponies were still searching for Pinkie Pie when Rainbow Dash and Zimbo flew right into them. "Gah!" they said, tumbling in all directions on the ground. Twilight groaned. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said, on her hooves. "We were just about to come and get you! We..." Rainbow Dash looked at Ickis, Oblina and Krumm. "Oh great!" she said. "MORE monster ponies!" Ickis stood up. "This is hopeless, Twilight! We're never gonna get home!" Oblina butted in. "Enough of the negativeness, Ickis! Look! I think I see Pinkie Pie right over there, along with... the Gromble and the Snorch?! When did they get here?" "Doesn't matter," Twilight said. "Once we meet up with Pinkie Pie right over there, we'll have enough power to open the portal again and get you back home. Applejack should be here any minute now, as well." The ponies ran to Pinkie Pie and the others. "THERE you are!" the Gromble said to the four other monster ponies. "Thank goodness you're all safe!" "And now that most of us are here," Twilight added, "all we have to do is wait for Applejack and we can open the portal again to get you guys back home!" "Not on my watch!" a voice from behind Twilight said. "You may think you have everything all figured out, purple pony, but I'm the one who's going to win today!" When Twilight turned around, she was face-to-face with a ginormous orange robot with a familiar-looking pony inside of it. Ickis already knew who it was. He angrily whispered, "Simon."

"That's right, Ickis," Simon said into a microphone from inside the robot. "I finally have you AND your monster friends TRAPPED after all of these years. Now I will finally get my revenge! Mwuahahahaha!" "Ickis!" Twilight yelled. "Who is this guy?" "Simon the Monster Hunter!" Ickis replied. "He's been trying to capture us for years! He's no good! We have to stop him!" "I've already gotcha' covered, Ickis!" Applejack said, running toward the giant robot with a rope in her mouth and her dog Winona running beside her. "Hey! A bark n' bite!" Krumm said. Applejack lassoed her rope and attempted to tie the robot's feet together, causing it to fall. The rope was far too small, though, and had little to no effect at all. Simon responded by making the robot's hand swat at her, making her tumble to the ground. "Applejack!" the other ponies yelled. Simon laughed maniacally, then snatched the Elements of Harmony away from Twilight and threw them far away."The Elements!" Twilight shouted. "Your silly ponies don't stand a chance against my robot!" Simon said. "How did you even get in here, you weirdo?!" Ickis screamed. "Fool," Simon replied. "Not too long after you three went in. I was traveling the sewers last night, since I knew that was where most of you monsters had to have been, and I overheard you three talking about some kind of portal and debating whether you should go in or not. While you were going to the classroom, I followed you three undetected. Well, at least until I almost blew my cover by accidentily dropping my glasses on the floor. That was only because the robot was VERY heavy, and my glasses were beginning to fall off my face. Anyway, after you three entered, I dragged the robot in along with myself and got inside of it when I got into the pony world. You three must have taken off, though, because I couldn't find you. So I spent all day destroying towns trying to look for you, and now I've got you all CORNERED! Mwuahahahahaha!"

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked. "We have to fight!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Rainbow Dash is right," Twilight said. "If you monster ponies join forces with us regular ponies, we'll be twice as powerful and we'll be able to stop Simon and destroy his robot. Who's with me!" Twilight stuck out her hoof and the rest of the main six. All the monster ponies hesitated, until Ickis stuck his hoof out. Then Oblina and Krumm, and the Snorch and Zimbo. The Gromble wasn't sure abou the idea. "Come on, your Grombleness," Ickis said. "We need you too!" The Gromble sighed, then stuck his hoof out. Then they all raised their hooves. "All right, let's do it!" Simon was still laughing evily, until Ickis said, "HEY SIMON!" Simon turned around, confused. "Let's see if you can defeat TWELVE ponies!" "Gladly!" he yelled back, and began stomping right toward the ponies. The Snorch and Pinkie Pie were right in his path. "Guys! Look out!" Twilight shouted. Pinkie had an idea, though. "Snorch! Toss me up!" she said. The Snorch used his long, yellow ears to fling Pinkie Pie all the way up to the giant robot's head. Simon was now having a hard time seeing where he was going. "Hey Simon!" Pinkie said. "Watch this!" She grabbed some instruments out of no where and started playing them all at once. "Gah! Stop it!" Simon said. He made the robot he was controlling swat Pinkie off the head. She came falling down. "Oh my!" Fluttershy said. She whistled for some butterflies to come out of the trees, which safely caught Pinkie Pie and brought her to the side. "We need a different distraction!" Twilight said. "Leave it to me!" Krumm replied. He let out a huge stink cloud from his armpits, which surrounded Simon's robot, once again making it hard for him to see his surroundings. "All right, let's go!" Rainbow Dash said to Zimbo as they flew right near the robot. They punched, kicked, and head butted into it, which caused one of the arms to fall off. They began to do the same with the other one, until Krumm's stench gave out. "I can't do it anymore!" he said. The stink clouds faded away from Simon, allowing him to see again.

"Enough of this!" he yelled. He pressed a giant, red button, which activated missles to launch from the head. Twilight, Rarity, Oblina and the Gromble used their magic to deflect the missle, causing it to ricochet and hit Simon's robot right in the chest. Gallons of oil leaked out of the stomach. "Stop that at once!" Simon growled. "You will not destroy my robot THAT easily!" He started firing more missles, which were much smaller than the two he had just fired, but there were lots of them. As a result, the unicorns couldn't keep track of them, so they were too confused to use their magic again. Many of the ponies got hit. One by one they were all going down. Fluttershy got hit right in the face. "Aaah!" she screamed. She fell to the ground, possibly unconscious. A few of them were hurtled right towards The Snorcha and Pinkie Pie, who was still riding on the Snorch's back. The Snorch flung her off his back again so she would not get hit. Instead, it got him and he tumbled to the ground next to Fluttershy. "Oh no!" Pinkie said. She looked up at Simon. "You DIRTY little-," before she could finish, she got hit right in the face with one of her instruments she left behind on the robot's head, courtesy of Simon. Rainbow Dash and Zimbo were still hitting the robot like crazy. They almost popped the head off when Simon commanded the robot to shoot lazers at both of them. They tried to resist falling, but the lazers were too powerful, thus sending the two pegasi to the ground. Meanwhile, Ickis seemed to be easily dodging the missles, since he was the shortest and quickest. That would make him the hardest target for Simon to hit. All of a sudden, though, the missles stopped firing. Ickis squinted, then looked around. All of his pony friends were down. The unicorns, the pegasi, and the two earth ponies (Pinkie and the Snorch) were all defeated, lying on the ground ready to give up. Ickis frantically ran over to each pony, trying to get them back up again. "Come on, guys!" he yelled. "We can't let him win!" "Fool!" Simon whailed. "I am UNSTOPPABLE! Once I capture you and your monster friends, I shall bring you back to the real world and expose your existance! All of mankind will finally see that Simon, the Monster Hunter, is NOT crazy!" Ickis slowly began to get very angry. His eyes filled with dark red blood, and he appeared to be getting larger. His teeth got pointier. He grew and grew, all the way to the clouds! Okay, not that tall. But he was now at equal height with the robot. He was angry. And ready to fight.

It was between Ickis and the robot. Simon was ready to unleash great terror on to the giant monster pony. Ickis was ready to bite it's head off. After a minute of staring each other down, Simon finally said, "DRAW!" and fired a big lazer at Ickis. Ickis instantly fell down, toppling over three small buildings. Ickis growled angrily, then got back up. All of Ponyville was watching the fight happen. Simon smiled evilly and fired the giant robot's fist at Ickis. The missle was now a lot smaller than Ickis, though, so he was able to catch it right in his claw, and eat it. "I never ate a missle before!" he said, burping afterwards. Simon blood boiled. "THIS. ENDS. NOW!" The giant robot ran right into Ickis and tried to knock him over. Ickis grunted and tried to do the same to Simon's robot. It seemed like they were both pretty much evenly matched, considering they continued doing that for three minutes straight. Ickis was running low on energy. He started sweating and struggled to keep his balance. Then, he finally fell down. As he fell, he shrunk down back to his original size. "ICKIS!" all the ponies screamed. Twilight used her magic to stop Ickis from falling and brought him safely to the ground. "It's OK, Ickis," Twilight said. "You did your best." "No, it's not OK," Ickis said. "Now Simon's going to capture all of my friends and expose our existance, and it's all my fault. If only we could stop him by using the Elements..." Ickis paused. He lit up a huge smile. "THAT'S IT! THE ELEMENTS!" "But Ickis," Twilight said. "Simon threw the Elements away, remember?" "Not YOUR Elements!" Ickis said excitedly. "OUR Elements! Don't you see? If you six regular ponies can use the Elements of Harmony, maybe us six MONSTER ponies can use our own Elements!" "I don't think it works like that, Ickis," Twilight said coldly. "Well, I'm going to try!" Ickis said. "Oblina! Krumm! Gromble! Snorch! Zimbo! On your feet!" the ponies struggled to get to there feet, but managed to get to Ickis. "I'm going to try something," Ickis said. "It's possibly our last hope."

"Simon!" Ickis yelled. "You can't stop the magic of scaring! Let's see you try and stop THIS!" he turned to Oblina. "Oblina, you're one of the smartest monsters I know. You always study scaring and never fail to show off your variety of techniques, representing the Yellement of... Wickedness!" A blue light appeared around Oblina. "Krumm," Ickis continued, "with your disgusting and revolting smells of your armpits you have to represent the Yellement of... Stinkiness!" A brown light formed around Krumm and lifted him into the air. Ickis moved on to the Gromble. "Master Gromble, you know scaring from the inside out. You teach us all we need to know so we can one day be great scariers. You also have a... well, 'loud' way of teaching, representing the Yellement of... Screamism!" A green glow surrounded the Gromble's body. "Snorch...," Ickis said. "Although you're definitely not my favorite monster, I must say you have interesting tactics punishing other students when they do something wrong. You're also very intimidating. Thus representing the Yellement of... Fear!" A yellow light shined around the Snorch... and Pinkie Pie, who was once again riding on his back. "WHEE!" she said. "Zimbo," Ickis hesitated, "You used to be a total jerk to everyone, even when they never did anything to you. You were so obnoxious to the point where most monsters just wanted to stay the heck away from you. But I think you've changed a lot since we've known each other. Plus, you actually came here to help us get back home instead of not doing anything at all. I think that showed a lot of guts. I'm not sure how many monsters would do that. No matter what, though, you're still pretty weird and strange. No offense, I guess. Representing the Yellement of... Creepiness!" Orange lights appeared all around Zimbo's body. "And finally," Ickis said. "The last Yellement. When I first came to the Academy, I didn't think much of it. I assumed that since my father, Slickis, became a famous scarer that I would automatically become one too. But being a great scarer has nothing to do with what your relatives have done... it all comes down to what YOU do. What you choose to become. And I choose to use all the Yellements and my knowledge of scaring to defeat you, Simon. Representing the Yellement of... SCARING!" A big, purple light beamed around Ickis. The other, non-monster ponies watched in awe as the monster ponies started to float. Ickis was in the middle of them, and when Ickis opened his eyes, he and the other ponies unleashed a dirt rainbow on to Simon and his robot, disappearing into it. The lights shined all over Ponyville, covering the sky with glowing grossness. Once the robot was destroyed and Simon was passed out on the ground, the monster ponies landed safely back on the ground. The lights had stopped glowing, and everypony in town was cheering. The monster ponies had successfully used the Yellements of Scarmony.

"Ickis!" Twilight called, running to and hugging Ickis. "You did it! You just saved Ponyville!" Ickis shrugged. "Oh, it was nothing..." "Oh, it was something all right," a voice said from behind the other ponies. They all turned around. The Mane Six said, "Princess Celestia!" She was standing before all of them. "I was watching the whole time from my castle. It was one of the most monsterous things I have ever seen in my entire lifetime. You monster ponies should be very proud." The Monster Six all cheered. "Yes, you all did wonderful, especially you, Ickis." "I did?" Ickis asked. "Not only did you come up with the brilliant plan of destroying Simon with Elements of your very own, but you used what you learned about all of your friends in order to do that." "My friends?" Ickis asked. He turned to the five other monster ponies. Of course Oblina and Krumm were his friends, but his teacher? The Snorch? ZIMBO? Ickis thought for a moment. They did help him overcome Simon. And the experiences they had before were stressful, but at the same time, he liked that. He liked all the things that happened to him before due to them, even when they weren't the best of times. Ickis looked back at Princess Celestia. "Yes," he said. "They are all my friends." The ponies cheered again. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration!" Princess Celestia declared. "Um, actually, Your Highness," The Gromble piped up. "We have A LOT of work we need to catch up on back at the Academy. "RIGHT, students?" The five other monster ponies looked at each other. "RIGHT, STUDENTS?!" "Yes, of course!" they said. Princess Celestia nodded. "I see. Well, you are always welcome back to Ponyville." Meanwhile, Applejack was tieing Simon up. He was out cold. "So, what're we gonna do 'bout this dude?" Applejack asked. "Oh, don't worry," Ickis said. "I know where we can put him." "Well, let's go to the castle," Princess Celestia said. "I will open the portal there and get you monsters back where you came from."

A few minutes later, in the castle, Princess Celestia used her magic to make the portal re-open. The Monster Six were saying their goodbyes to the Mane Six. Pinkie Pie was saying goodbye to everyone. "Bye Ickis! And Oblina! And Krumm! And Gromble! And Zimbo! And-," she looked at the Snorch. She ran over to him, gave him a tight hug and began to cry. "I THINK I'M GONNA MISS YOU MOST OF ALL!" The Snorch mumbled a bunch of jibberish. "He says, 'I will miss you, too'," Zimbo translated. Pinkie Pie smiled. The Snorch smiled back. She began to hug him again, this time even MORE tightly. The Snorch was happy, but looked like he was about to choke. Oblina and Rarity were chatting more about make up, Zimbo and Rainbow Dash were arguing about who could win in a race around Canterlot, Fluttershy was showing Krumm a butterfly, and the Gromble was watching Applejack lassoe things with her rope. Twilight was talking to Ickis. "So, Ickis, did you learn anything from this experience?" "Yup!" Ickis said. "I learned never to go inside a portal because you might nearly get your friends killed by a maniac controlling a giant robot." Twilight laughed. "Well said, Ickis! Well, you take care back in your world. I'm sure everyone in the Academy is wondering where you guys are." "Thanks, Twilight," Ickis said. "I'm going to miss you, too." Twilight and Ickis hugged, until the Gromble said, "Alright, everyone! In the portal! NOW!" Twilight looked back at Ickis. "See you around," she said. "See ya," Ickis said as he and his friends entered the portal, then closed.

The monsters were finally back to their regular forms again once they came out the other side. The five student monsters started laughing. "Well, that was fun!" Ickis said. "THAT WAS NOT FUN!" the Gromble said. "We could've gotten killed! Are you monsters INSANE?" "But, Your Grombleness," Ickis hesitated. "It was a good experience for all of us, don't you think?" "ENOUGH!" the Gromble yelled. He immediately grabbed some police tape out of the wall and sealed the portal shut. "NO ONE IS TO GO INTO THIS PORTAL EVER AGAIN!" he screamed. The other monsters quivered. "Now, all of you, report to my office immediately so I may give you an appropriate punishment." The monsters froze. "NOW!" the Gromble shouted. The other monsters jumped and ran down the hall to the Gromble's office. The Gromble was about to follow them when he noticed something on the ground. He smelled it. "Cupcake?" he muttered under his breath. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie shoved her head through the portal and the tape. "Oh, one more thing," she said, "Be sure to give the Snorch that cupcake I made him. It's extra yummy!" The Gromble looked at Pinkie, confused. "What? Get out!" "Tee hee!" Pinkie Pie said, and went back to her world. The Gromble sighed, then made his way down the hallway to meet up with the other students.


End file.
